Inutachi in Six Flags Great Adventure!
by Shadow Ryu
Summary: Kagome decides to take her friends to Six Flags for a break. Will the gang have fun? Or will it be total chaos? Rating for language and Miroku's H humor.
1. The Beginning

 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu tachi. I do not own Six Flags. So what do I own? Just the story itself.

For those who are waiting for **'Royalty Sucks!'** I'm sorry. I lied. I am having a MAJOR writer's block crisis. I did write notes, but afterwards it sounded crappy so I threw them out. I'm sorry. I'm a liar. You ever had the problem that you know basically the whole story but when you write it, you notice that you don't know that to write in details? That's what's wrong with me. I know how this story's going to end and turn out, but I don't know how to put in specific scenes. I'm sorry. Please enjoy this story in the meanwhile. Sorry.

Notes before the story:

Sesshoumaru will have to like Kagome in this story or else he wont fit in. He would most likely destroy the whole place if he didn't have any restraints.

I know they're in Japan, but let's skip over that fact for now. -_-;; 

Humorà OOCà Twists in story

Very silly. Doesn't have to make any sense.

If you're a Kikyou fan, please leave your complaints about her to yourself. I am a Kikyou hater so if you cant take a VERY OOC Kikyou please leave. Comments or complaints for other characters are welcomed.

It would be nice if reviewed.

Inuyasha tachi in Six Flags Great Adventure!! 

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, and Kikyou were all lined up getting ready to get into Kagome's family car. 

Kagome was wearing a white blouse and a light blue skirt. Sango was wearing Kagome's jeans with a baggy t-shirt, her hair typed up in a high ponytail. Rin was wearing little blue overalls and a pink shirt underneath. Kikyou was wearing a pale yellow tank top with spaghetti straps, jean short shorts with red high heels. 

Inuyasha was dressed in baggy jeans, white sneakers, baggy t-shirt and a jean jacket over it. He was wearing a cap, backwards, to hide his ears. Miroku was dressed in a tight short-sleeved shirt that clung on to him, with a black leather vest on top. He had on form fitting tight black jeans and black sneakers to complete his outfit. Shippou was in Souta's old clothes, jeans and black shirt. Kouga was wearing long baggy shorts that hung past his knees and a sleeve less tee, without his bandana around his forehead. Sesshoumaru was in a white V-neck tight T-shirt, black leather pants and black boots to match. His fluffy tail still hung over his shoulder. Jaken…, well… was… Jaken. Nothing much could be done.

2 Days Ago Flashback:

_Kagome jumped out from the well and headed fast for the village. There her friends greeted her out in the opening. Inuyasha was leaning on the trunk of a nearby tree and the rest were having a picnic, waiting for her._

_            "Hey guys! Want to have some fun?!" Kagome asked excitedly. She looked at all her friends. Miroku steps up to her and holds her hand._

_            "I would love to have 'fun' with you, Kagome sama!" Miroku said. Suddenly, Kagome feels something very nasty patting her rear._

_            "HENTAI!!!!!" *Slap!!!!!!!* Kagome shrieked and slapped the priest across the lawn. Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippou didn't even flinch at the commotion made._

_            "What do you mean Kagome?" Shippou asked, being the curious little kid that wants to have some fun once in a while. _

_            "I have free tickets to go to this large amusement park called Six Flags Great Adventure! I wanted to go there for a long time!!" Kagome lets out her news._

_            "Adventure?" Inuyasha's ears picked up. "We're in the middle of an adventure here! Why would we need to go 'somewhere with six flags'?!" Inuyasha protested._

_            "But this adventure isn't fun!" Kagome complained. She kneels by Inuyasha. "Please?" with those big eyes of hers in a pleading way. Inuyasha tried to look away but couldn't._

_            "I'd like a vacation from the Shikon no kakera anyway." Sango spoke up._

_            "Yeah me too." Miroku agreed with a very red mark on his face. _

_            "Ah! Boku mo! Boku mo!" Shippou agreed readily. _

_Inuyasha, finding himself outnumbered, finally agrees. "Keh!! Fine!" _

_            "Yatta! I knew you were always this sweet!" Kagome says and hugs him. "Come let's stay over at my house, then we'll start preparing from there!"_

_            "What's there to prepare?" _

_            "Clothes, rides to go on, how much time, and lots more! C'mon!" Kagome practically drags Inuyasha in the dirt in her excitement._

_            "Kagome sama sure seems excited about this place with 'six flags'." Miroku commented with a sweat drop on his head, watching Kagome drag off Inuyasha._

_            "Yea………ah!!!!!" Sango yelped as she felt something on her butt. "Pervert!!" she yells and smacks him with the Hiraikotsu. Miroku flies out of sight._

_            "Wow. New record Sango. He'll probably land in the next town." Shippou comment._

_            "Hmph." _

_Then they started to move to catch up with Kagome._

_As Kagome was  dragging Inuyasha off, suddenly a strong was blowing their way. "I sense a Shikon no kakera!" Kagome suddenly stops and stares ahead._

_            "Poo, yuck, pooey! Blech! Where?" Inuyasha asked while spitting dirt from his mouth and drawing his Tessiaga.  _

_            "It's coming this way in a very fast speed too." Suddenly a tornado makes its way right in front of Kagome. Slowly it stops and reveals itself._

_            "Kouga kun!" Kagome said._

_            "Yo! Genka ka? Kagome?" Kouga greeted her._

_            "Teme," Inuyasha started and shoved himself between Kagome and Kouga. "what are you doing here?"_

_            "Hmph, just checking to make sure my women is fine." Kouga replied matter if factedly. _

_            "What! Teme!" Inuyasha starts to lunge forward._

_            "Osuwari!" *splat* Inuyasha meets the floor._

            _"What you do that for?!" Inuyasha demanded._

_            "I don't want to start a commotion before MY vacation." Kagome replied with a dangerous glint in her eye. Inuyasha gulped. Kouga was watching the scene and surprised at Kagome's expression._

_            "Where are you going that it is so important?" Kouga asked curiously._

_            "Ano ne…we're going to Six Flags great adventure! It's really exciting! I'm thinking about taking Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou with me!" Kagome said._

_            "Yeah! So you better git outta our way!" Inuyasha chipped in.  _

_            "Hn. And I was wondering what all the racket was about." A voice from the shadows stated. Kagome and her friends all turned to look into the dark side of the forest. A dark figure starts walking up to them._

_            "Kikyou!" Inuyasha exclaimed._

_            "So, little whore, playing around with all the guys around again? You're shameless." Kikyou stated coldly, glaring at Kagome, oblivious to Inuyasha's existent. Then, suddenly she notices Inuyasha ½ crouch ½ sit on the dirt ground. _

_            "Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!" Kikyou cried, losing all the sternness in her face revealing a very happy look. She runs over to him and glomps him. All those at scene sweatdrop besides the totally oblivious miko. _

            "I wonder who's more shameless?" Kagome muttered low that only Kouga, who was standing next to her, could hear.  

_            "I wonder too." Kouga agreed._

_            "Inu-baby! I missed you!!!" Kikyou hugged Inuyasha even tighter._

_            "Can...t…cant…brea…the……" Inuyasha gasped in Kikyou's death grip. Kikyou releases him and Inuyasha plops to the floor deflated. _

_            "Ahh! Who did this to you!! How could they!!!!" Kikyou panicked seeing the deflated Inuyasha. _

_            "Er……I think you did." Kagome said._

_            "Hey, Kagome. Can I come with you guys to this 'Six Flags' place? It sounds very interesting." Kouga said._

_            "Sure! The more the merrier!!" Kagome replied._

_            "Hey how can you let the wimpy wolf come along?!" Inuyasha protested. _

_            "Keh! It's better than just going with you inu korro!" Kouga said smugly._

_            "Hey! Wherever my Inu-baby is going, I'm going too!!!" Kikyou interrupted._

_            "Sure, why not? Come along." Kagome sighed. _

_            Inuyasha suddenly starts sniffing the air. _

_            "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou. _

_            "I think I smell Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha replied, as he got up to where the smell was stronger._

_            "My, Inuyasha! I didn't know you think!" Sesshoumaru said, as stepped out from behind some trees. Behind him was a little girl and Jaken, holding the reins of Aun. _

_            "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here!!!!" Inuyasha demanded._

_            "Why, to get the Tessaiga of course! And here I thought you can think! *sigh*" Sesshoumaru sighed. _

_            "Why you!" Inuyasha starts to charge with the Tessaiga transformed. _

_            "Osuwari!" Kagome exclaimed._

_            *SPLAT!!!!!* Inuyasha kisses the floor._

_            "Why me?" Inuyasha lifts his head up from the ground._

_            "Look, Sesshoumaru. Find another day to take the Tessaiga. I'm in a hurry. I will not tolerate ANY obstacles." Kagome once again gives that warning with that look. Sesshoumaru takes a step back, with a fear look in his eyes. _

_            "Fine. Tessaiga could be taken care of another day. But-" Sesshoumaru suddenly disappears for an instant and then reappeared beside Kagome, hand under her chin tilting her face to look up to his. "you have to come with me to the Western Lands." _

_            "Hey!" Inuyasha tried to push Sesshoumaru away but by the time he got there Sesshoumaru was already gone. _

_            "Hmph. As stupid as ever." Sesshoumaru scoffed._

_            "Ok!" Kagome interrupted._

_            "You mean you'll go with him?!?!?" Both Inuyasha and Kouga asked at the same time. _

_            "No!! I mean ok, as in trying to make a point! Sheesh! ok, now, I'm in a hurry to get home and get the preparations done. And I don't want to think about anything else ok?!" Kagome yelled._

_            "Neesan is scary!" a little voice from behind Sesshoumaru said._

_            "Rin." Sesshoumaru acknowledged her. _

_            "Ah!!!!!! Kawaii!!" Kagome changes and rushes to hug Rin. "Ne, ne, want to go to neesan's house to play?" Kagome asked whiling cuddling the little girl. "I can take you to Six Flags with me to play!!"_

_            "Um………" Rin looks at her master for an answer. Sesshoumaru just gave a look that meant 'do what you want'. "Rin don't want to go anywhere without Sesshoumaru sama." _

_            "Come on Sesshoumaru! Be a sport!! Come with us!" Kagome pleaded._

_            "What!!! You're inviting him too!!!!?" Inuyasha screamed._

_            "What! It's just a day to play. And if I let Kikyou go, then I can let Sesshoumaru go." Kagome replied matter of factedly. Inuyasha had nothing to say about that._

_            "Hn. Kudaran." Sesshoumaru answered._

_            "Come on let's go!" now Kagome is dragging the other dog demon. Inuyasha and Kouga were glaring daggers at the elder dog demon. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. _

_****************************************************_

_They reach the well and Sango, Shippou, and Miroku caught up with them. They all enter Kagome's homes started preparing. All girls in Kagome's room. All boys in Souta's. _

_Kagome was going through her clothes to see which ones she could lend her friends. She got clothes for the boys from her father's old stuff and borrowing from her friend's brother. She gave the clothes to the boys and shoved them into Souta's room to have their choices of their clothing, with Souta to help them put on the articles. All girls were in Kagome's room. _

_Kagome rummaged through her closets and wardrobe putting out different outfits for her friends to choose. _

_            "Mama!!" Kagome called to her mom. _

_            "What, honey?" Mrs. Higurashi called back._

_            "Do we still have old children clothes of mine and Souta's?! I have two kids in here that wont fit into my clothes or Souta's!!" Kagome answered._

_            "Of course I do! I keep them for my future grandchildren! I'll go get them now!" Mrs. Higurashi replied._

_            "Thanks mama!" Kagome yelled._

_            "Nee, Kagome chan. Why do you call your hahaue 'mama'" Sango asked._

_            "Oh, in my time, it's common for young girls to call their mothers mama. You would usually hear it from a girl." Kagome explained. "Here, try this on." Kagome handed Sango a black tank top._

_            "No! it reveals so much!" Sango protested._

_            "It's ok. Plus there are even more revealing articles that even I don't have." Kagome tried to convince the exterminator. But Sango was persistent and didn't try it on._

_            "Oooooohh… I want this one!" Kikyou picked up a bra and held it up._

_            "Ano………you have to where that on the inside, not the outside." Kagome said sweatdropping. I'm really wondering who's the little whore……thought Kagome._

_            "Oh. darn it. Inuyasha cant see me in that. Darn." Kikyou cursed._

_            "Here! This one is just as good." Kagome threw over a spaghetti strapped tank top. _

_            "Ooooooohhhhhhh………I like this one!" Kikyou squealed. It was like that for hours and the rest of the night, Sango refusing the suggested clothing and Kikyou liked every revealing one._

_Knock, knock. "Here Kagome, the children's clothes."_

_            "Thanks mama! Can you give Souta's over to the boys' side?" Kagome asked taking the little girls' clothes only._

_            "Sure."_

_            "Thanks mama!! Ok……," Kagome said as she turned around looking at Rin. "Here Rin chan, see what there is you like." Spreading out all the clothes for the little girl to see._

_            "Ano……" Rin started cutely, with a finger in her mouth. "Kochi…kochi…ah! Rin likes that one!" she points to a pink shirt. _

_            "Ok. Let's see if it fits." Kagome says and helps her try it on. "Perfect! Now for the pants, what does Rin like?"  _

_Rin looks around and sees a pair of blur jean overalls. "That one!" _

_"Ok…" Kagome puts it on her. "Hm……the legs are alittle long…"_

_            "But Rin likes this one!" Rin protested._

_            "I know, we'll just fold the bottom of the legs, you can keep it if you like it so much." Kagome told her._

_            "Yeah! Kagome neesan is so nice!!" Rin cheered._

_Finally Sango decided on T-shirt and jeans, Kikyou decided on the spaghetti strapped tank and short shorts. Kagome decided to wait till the day to pick her outfit since they were all hers and didn't need to consider too much._

_The Boys:_

_After Kagome dumped the clothes into Souta's room, the boys rushed into the room to be the first to get their choices of clothing before the good ones are gone._

_            "Hey give that to me!!"_

_            "No! I got it first!"_

_            "Hand that one over!"_

_            "Houshi! Stay away from my clothes!_

_            "I saw it already!" _

_            "Hey, you took that right out of my hands!"_

_            "Too bad! It's more me than you!"_

_            "Pull over!"_

_            "That's mine!"_

_            "Inu korro! Step aside!"_

_Souta watched as all of these 'adults' were fighting over articles of clothing. Soon, everybody took what they wanted, each covered with several bruises and black eyes. _

_            "Sigh…adults…" Shippou said. He sat off at the side since he knew none of the clothing there would fit him. _

_Mrs. Higurashi poked her head in. "Is everything alright boys?"_

_            "Yes, Mrs. Higurashi." The demons chorused. _

_            "Great! Here are some clothes that Kagome told me to bring over." She gives them to Souta, who then too them to Shippou. "Ok. I have some things to tend now, have fun."_

_            "Ok. Mrs. Higurashi." The demons chorused again. Mrs. Higurashi leaves the room._

_            "Ok. Neechan told me to explain to you how the clothes fit. Before I start, inu nii san, that's a underwear you have on your head." Souta pointed out to Inuyasha._

_            Kouga, Shippou, Miroku  and Sesshoumaru all snickered._

_            "Argh! How am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha yanked the garment off his head._

_            "Ok. Let's start now."_

_            Souta explained each piece of clothing thoroughly and was often interrupted by immature actions of the ancient peoples. Soon all boys knew how to put on their clothes and remove them._

End of Flashback.    

So the gang was now getting ready to start their 'adventure' at Six Flags Great Adventure.

Tbc

Hey, does anybody have Change the World music script? Because I want to have the musical notes and learn to play it. If you have it can you send it to Link107k@cs.com this email address is different because it this one is better for downloading things but I hardly check it. Thanks!

Any suggestions would be gladly accepted!!


	2. On the way there

Disclaimer: I do not own Six Flags or Inuyasha. I wish. Then I could go to Six Flags as much as I want without paying. :'(

The following message will be posted in the rest of the chapters also:

For those who are waiting for **'Royalty Sucks!'** I'm sorry. I lied. I am having a MAJOR writer's block crisis. I did write notes, but afterwards it sounded crappy so I threw them out. I'm sorry. I'm a liar. You ever had the problem that you know basically the whole story but when you write it, you notice that you don't know that to write in details? That's what's wrong with me. I know how this story's going to end and turn out, but I don't know how to put in specific scenes. I'm sorry. Please enjoy this story in the meanwhile. Sorry.

Not this one:

Someone asked why I hated Kikyou so much. She has such a sad background. Well, at first I really did like her. I thought she would be cool, since she was nice enough to take care of a bastard like Onigumo (And her bow and arrows ^_^;;). And I respected her. Until she came back to life. She was a total bitch, kept going on and on about dragging Inuyasha to hell. And that she tried to kill Kagome. And when I found out what was her real point in giving Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama. Not to give Inuyasha a better life. But to free HERSELF from protecting the jewel. So SHE could have a normal life. So selfish. A lot of you can disagree with me but that's what I think. :P

Ok! Now, for the long waited chapter! Well…..not that long I think?

OOC

Inuyasha tachi in Six Flags Great Adventure!! 

The Sengoku Jidai gang was all standing in front of the door, not wanting to be the first one in the car. 

"What's wrong with you guys? Come on!" Kagome said while getting in the car herself. 

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the car.

"It's the thing taking us to Six Flags. Now get in." Kagome said losing her patience in her excitement.

"Are you sure it's safe, Kagome sama?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. Now come on and get it before it gets late!" Kagome answered.

"Fine." Inuyasha starts to go in after her. Suddenly, he is pulled back with a lot of force. "Uwah!"

"You ain't goin' going after my woman, Inu korro!!" Kouga hissed, with his hand on Inuyasha's right shoulder.

"You are staying away from Kagome. Ya hear?" Sesshoumaru growled lowly at his brother, with his hand on his other shoulder.

"Like hell I'm letting you guys go after her!" Inuyasha hissed back at them.

"I'm sitting next to Inuyasha!!!!!" Kikyou announced.

"Come guys!" Kagome pressed.

"Coming!" all three of the fighting demons pushed to get in. things were starting to get ugly. They were going to get in a fight right now, right there.

"Ah! Shippou chan! Rin chan! You want to sit next to me for the ride there?" Kagome suddenly called out to the two little kids of the group.

"Yeah!" Shippou yelled and scrambled past the mob of demons and into the car.

"Yay! Kagome nee san is the best!" Rin said happily and skipped in after Shippou. All the fighting ones froze in their places, watching the kids crack and step and stomp on their pride unknowingly. All three of them sighed and Sesshoumaru followed in, since he should sit next to Rin, followed by Kouga, then Inuyasha. The row couldn't fit any more people so the rest had to sit in the back. Kikyou moved in first, then Miroku, followed by Sango. Jaken was shoved in the trunk. Kikyou was fuming about how faraway she sat from Inuyasha. "I thought I said I wanted to sit next to Inuyasha." She muttered under her breath.

"Iku zo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Her mom got in the driver's seat with Souta in front. 

And so they started off. Mrs. Higurashi turned the ignition key. _Rrrrrrrrrr……… the car shakes._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!!!"

"HELP!!!!!"

"IS IT A DEMON!?!?!"

"WE"RE UNDER ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" (that was Kikyou, by the way)

The car was in total chaos. Mrs. Higurashi turned off the ignition.

"CALM DOWN ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at all of them.

They immediately shut upped. Kagome took in a breath and started to talk.

"Remember, we have to MOVE in order to get there. So the car is MOVING all of us to get us there. Think of it as a wagon being pulled by a horse." Kagome gave them an example. 

"But there is no horse. Rin is scared." Rin said, pulling closer to Sesshoumaru.

"Um….it's invisible Rin chan. I used magic on it that's why. Right Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gave the older demon an eye. She knew that, ultimately, Rin trusted Sesshoumaru the most.

"Of…of course Rin. Kagome won't lie to us. Especially you. I won't lie either right?" Sesshoumaru asked back. Rin shook her head forcefully.

"Good. Now there's nothing to be scared about." Sesshoumaru assured her.

"UN!" Rin nodded her head.

"Ok, now guys, we wasted time. When the car starts again, not a peep from any of you." Kagome warned. Everybody gulped and nodded solemnly. 

Mrs. Higurashi once again turned the ignition. _RRRRRrrrr……… Everybody besides Kagome's family had their hands over mouths to avoid making a sound. After a while, they got used to the moving and removed their hands and those by the windows even looked out._

"Mama. It's starting to get hot. Can you turn on the air condition?" Kagome asked her mom.

"Sorry honey. It's broken, I have to get it fixed." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. "Open the windows instead."

"OK." Kagome pushes the button. The window lowers.

"Wow! That is so cool! How'd you do that?!" Shippou asked.

"There's a button that you press it down and then the window will down. You pull it up and the window will go back up. Here, watch." Kagome demonstrates as she says. Inuyasha, since he was sitting at the window, was listening intensively. Then he turns to his window and does what she does. _Rrrr…slowly the window went down. then he pulled the button back up. __Nnn…and the window goes up. __Rrr… Nnn..Rrr…Nnn…up and down the window went. Inuyasha was enjoying this._

"Stop that!" Kouga yelled to him.

"Like hell I would listen to you." Inuyasha replied and continued to open and close the window.

"Inuyasha. Stop now." Sesshoumaru commanded him.

"No! it's fun." Inuyasha smiled as he continued to push and pull the button. Both demons were glaring at Inuyasha and Inuyasha just ignored them.

"Inuyasha! Stop that! It's annoying!" Kagome yelled at him.

"But.…" 

"How old are you? 1? 2? 100? 200? 500? Playing around like a little kid." Kagome scolded him. Shippou was snickering and the rest of the group were trying to hold their laughter.

"AW." But he left the window open since it was hot anyway. 

For a while, there was a lower chatter. Then all of a sudden, _Boom! Unfortunately for tall people of the group; head met ceiling._

"Ow!"

"Ite!"

"Ouch!"

"Itai!"

"*$&#^@^@^$*$*!!!"

Exclamations of pain and a foul languages were heard even outside the car.

"I wonder what's happening in that car………" a woman in another car wondered as she heard the sounds from Kagome's car.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Her husband replied back to her.

Back in the car, most of the gang were rubbing the back of their heads.

"Sumimasen. On the road to the park there are a lot of speed bumps, so please endure for a little longer." Mrs. Higurashi explained. The gang just held on to their heads and nodded. After fifteen more minutes, after a new batch of bruises, they finally made it to the parking lot. They weren't that lucky. Their car had to parked pretty far from the ticket booth. They walked up to the ticket booth and Mrs. Higurashi gave in her free tickets and they all went through. 

TBC

Sorry that this chapter is shorter but I don't want to get into the main part too fast. ER… someone wanted to have the coupling Sess/Sango? I'm sorry I like a Miroku/Sango coupling better. I mean it might be boring since it's the classic coupling but I like that coupling. This is a probably Inu/Kag but I didn't really plan on romance in here, just humor, but I'll try my best. 

About the speed bumps part, that's personal experience. Ouch. -_-;;

I still have the map and tickets from Six Flags XD I had the idea since I came back from it.

 ****


End file.
